La caída del príncipe blanco
by nitamaricl
Summary: Una historia de amor donde en centro es el caballeroso Ji Hoo y una joven que no será fácil de conquistar.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

La Caída del príncipe blanco

Capitulo I

Tokio, Japón, un servicio fúnebre. La muerte siempre es triste y no debería haber un sol tan esplendoroso el día de tu muerte abuelita pensaba tristemente Ha Suni, mientras era acompañada por la única familia que le iba quedando, sus tíos por parte de padre y su prima Ha Jae Kyung quien era la que en este momento la abrazaba, Suni no podía creer que esa mujer tan fuerte que se quedó con ella cuando quedó huérfana, luego de accidente de helicóptero de sus padres, ya no iba a estar para acompañarla, al menos con su prima aquí no se sentía tan sola, no es que no quisiera a sus tíos pero ellos eran personas de negocios distantes y fríos, Jae Kyung en cambio era dulce y calida y siempre la había tratado como una hermana pequeña, se veían religiosamente todos los años y se compartían los secretos. Jae Kyung también lloraba porque conocía bien a abuelita, la temporada que pasaba en Japón se transformaba en su nieta, ambas estaban tristes porque Akane Soma había dejado este mundo.

"_Estas segura que quieres que viva contigo en Corea prima_,_ no es que me no quiera pero no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti_", le decía a mi prima mientras ordenábamos mis pocas cosas personales, no soy buena para comprarme ropa como mi prima por lo que tenía muy poco que ordenar, siempre he sido bastante austera conmigo misma no es que no tenga dinero, cuento desde la mayoría de edad con el dinero que dejaron mis padres para mi y ahora con la herencia de mi abuela, pero esas cosas no me interesan.

"_Claro que quiero que vivas conmigo, eres como mi hermana y además nos haríamos mutua compañía, te necesito para que me ayudes con lo de mi boda y además puede que al fin te encuentres con tu gran amor en Corea"_, me dijo Jae Kyung guiñándome un ojo, bueno esta bien le respondo además siempre he querido trabajar en el hospital general de Corea es uno de los mejores del mundo. Mi prima me mira feliz y me dice pero antes de eso mi querida Suni nos vamos a ir de vacaciones a Bali, para la inauguración del Resort de la compañía no sólo vamos nosotras te presentaré a tu futuro primo y a nuestros amigos.

Llegamos a Bali unos días antes que sus amigos y que mi futuro primo, de verdad este lugar es una maravilla una playa hermosa, el Resort es espectacular con muchas actividades y su propio mall el cual Jae Kyung me obligo a asaltar nos compramos de todo desde bikinis hasta camisolas para dormir, vestidos, zapatos y accesorios. También me obligo a tomar todos los tratamientos de belleza y masajes que se ofrecían ella me decía que era para pobrar los diversos servicios puede ser cierto pero también lo hacia para que yo me distrajera de mi pena.

"_Bueno amigos nos vamos a Bali por el fin de semana_" exclamó un contento Woo Bin a sus amigos de siempre mientras revolvía las cartas, estaban los cuatro reunidos nuevamente en el departamento de Woo Bin jugando póker, se había hecho una costumbre de los jueves en la noche desde la despedida de soltero de Joon Pyo, era la noche sagrada sin mujeres donde volvían a ser sólo ellos los F4. Para Yoon Ji Hoo esas noches eran las más divertidas se podía relajar de lo pesado de su trabajo de doctor, jugar un poco y olvidar que de sus amigos era el único que aun no tenía una pareja, no podía envidiarlos por eso ellos se veían tan felices, Joon Pyo en su primer año de matrimonio con Jan Di, Yi Jeong con su dulce prometida Ga Eul por último la loca y explosiva relación de Woo Bin con Jae Kyung, mientras los observaba como eran con sus respectivas parejas se daba cuenta que a él le gustaría una mezcla de las tres, una dulce joven como Ga Eul siempre dispuesta a escuchar y apoyarlo cuando estuviera colapsado en el hospital como le pasaba últimamente, una mujer para conversar de música y poesía que no tuviera miedo de darle su opinión sobre las cosas como a veces lo hacía Jan Di y por ultimo alguien cariñosa, animosa y divertida con quien compartir las frías noches como era Jae Kyung con Woo Bin.

"_El mono te ha cambiado"_ le decía un divertido Joon Pyo a Woo Bin quien lo miraba con reproche por como le decía a su princesa, _"se llama Jae Kyung y si efectivamente me ha cambiado y para bien"_ ahora juguemos. Ji Hoo miró a su alrededor y efectivamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su amigo había cambiado y no sólo él sino todo su entorno, su departamento ya no era el santuario masculino de antaño sino que se notaban pequeños toques femeninos, muchas fotos de ambos por todos lados que mostraban los meses que ya llevaban juntos y una tranquilidad en el ambiente que nunca se había sentido. _"Claro que te ha cambiado hermano ahora cuando salen juntos los dos son toda una leyenda en los diferentes clubs como le dicen a si los príncipes de la pista y las mujeres que antes te perseguían ahora huyen despavoridas de la mirada fría de la princesa Ha si aluna se atreve a mirarte y dicen que los hombres no pueden miran a Jae Kyung porque si lo hacen se van a ganar una golpiza de los matones del príncipe Song"_ dijo Yi Jeong, todos se rieron sonoramente hasta Woo Bin que no podía desmentir que detestaba que otro hombre osara posar su vista en su novia y que efectivamente había mandado a dar una golpiza a uno que se atrevió a tocar a su princesa.

Un fin de semana en Balí para descansar, me parece muy bien lo necesito últimamente las cosas en el hospital han sido terribles la falta de enfermeras capacitadas ya que las que están son recién egresadas no son muy buenas, doble trabajo para los médicos pensaba Ji Hoo mientras escuchaba su música en el avión camino a Bali estaba sentado junto a Woo Bin, el que estaba ansioso por llegar ya que hace días que no ve a su novia y se le nota que la extraña.

Cuando llegamos al Resort en la orilla de la playa más bella de este lugar, hermosas arenas blancas aguas color turquesa, una piscina espectacular. Jae Kyung nos esperaba junto con una chica muy linda que nos sonreía a todos ambas vestían vestidos de verano muy ligeros que se notaba que eran del mall del Resort, no entendía la presencia de la joven en este lugar y cuando Jae Kyung la presentó como su prima, Ha Suni, me di cuenta de que este era un plan para encontrarme pareja en este lugar, con razón Woo Bin estaba tan impaciente y Jae Kyung había llegado antes para arreglar las cosas, era la única razón lógica que se me ocurría para la presencia de una joven y bonita mujer extra en el grupo, pues bueno no les iba a dar en el gusto por muy linda que fuera la chica que escogieron, pero era mejor esperar un poco para verla actuar a ver si efectivamente el conquistarme era su cometido.

Nos esperaban con una comida tradicional del lugar todo se veía delicioso y cuando me senté la joven Suni se sentó a mi lado y se puso a conversar conmigo sobre el Resort lo mucho que le gustaban las playas y lo lindo que era el lugar, las actividades que habían y esas cosas, yo la miraba, asentía y me convencía aun más que estaba aquí para conquistarme aunque no podía evitar pensar que estar en la compañía de una chica tan linda era agradable es que a veces de verdad me siento sólo, cuando salgo de mis pensamientos me doy cuenta de que estamos solos y le pregunto por los demás y me dice que cada pareja tomó su rumbo para conocer mejor el lugar, ella de la nada me pregunta si quiero ir a dar una vuelta a la playa con ella con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, la miro un poco sorprendido y confirmando totalmente mis sospechas sobre ella declino la invitación, diciéndole que me siento cansado del viaje y que quiero dormir una siesta supongo que ella no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte porque la vi poner una cara un poco triste, pero se fue a caminar por la playa sola, en ese momento dude y si le hacia compañía, pero no, voy a hablar con Woo Bin y Jae Kyung sobre esta situación cuando vuelvan de donde sea que hayan ido puede ser que sientan lastima por mi y por mi soledad pero eso no quiere decir que voy a caer en las redes de la primera mujer que me pongan al frente.

Cuando siento que todos vuelven de sus respectivos paseos me alisto para increpar a la parejita que creo este plan están todos sentados en unos sillones que se ven bastantes cómodos cada uno de mis amigos con sus respectivas parejas, me doy cuenta que Suni no se encuentra en la habitación, me acerco a Woo Bin y Jae Kyung y comienzo con mi reclamo, mientras todos están atentos a mis palabras.

Se lo que quieren al traer a esa chica con ustedes, se que esta aquí para entretenerme para que yo no sea un estorbo para ustedes mientras disfrutan de las bondades de Bali, ya que están todos emparejados, puede que sea muy hermosa y sensual, de donde la sacaron y cuanto le pagaron, es acaso una actriz dudo que sea pariente de Jae Kyung y les digo en este momento que aunque ella lo intente no voy a caer en la trampa que me han tendido. Iba a seguir con mi reclamo cuando siento un golpe seco en mi mentón que me saca de balance y casi me bota miro a quien ha osado golpearme cuando me encuentro frente a frente a la joven en cuestión mirándome con una mirada de odio con los ojos brillantes de rabia y la cara roja de ira, mientras los demás observan sorprendidos por los hechos, ella comienza a decirme que como se le ocurre pensar esas cosas que ella no era una cualquiera, que no podía creer que existía un tipo tan egocéntrico como yo, que jamás se le había cruzando en la mente el conquistarme que si me habló fue porque encontró que tenía una triste mirada y que si hubiese sabido la clase de hombre que era no hubiese cruzado palabra conmigo y termino con un y si tuviese que elegir a uno de los hombres presentes créeme no serías tú. Después de decir todo eso se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo fuera de la habitación, una alterada Jae Kyung le dice a un sorprendido Woo Bin explícale a este idiota, mientras se para y sale corriendo detrás de la joven.

Woo Bin me da una mirada de reproche y me dice que nunca hubiese imaginado que yo hiciera una escena como esa y que esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Comienza a explicarme que no sólo Suni era la única prima de Jae Kyung, a la que ella quería como hermana, sino que la razón por la que se encontraba en Bali con nosotros era porque Jae Kynug quería distraerla de la pena de haber quedado huérfana, ya que hace pocos días había sido el servicio fúnebre de su abuela que era la persona que la había acogido al morir sus padres cuando ella tenía cuatro años.

No podía creer el grave error que había cometido saltando conclusiones ahora sólo me quedaba pedirle perdón a la joven Suni.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

Esta historia tiene referencia a mis dos historias anteriores pero no es necesario leerlas para entender esta. Espero que les guste.

No puedo creer el descaro de ese hombre pensaba una alterada Suni mientras caminaba por la playa, a veces se paraba y pateaba la arena quería estrangular a alguien de preferencia a ese idiota pero sabía que no podía hacerlo era amigo de su prima y del novio de esta, no podía creer que esto le pasara a ella nadie nunca había hablado así de ella, la comparo con una prostituta, estaba tan enojada que no sintió cuando una mano toco su hombro se puso en guardia y vio a su prima que la miraba con una mirada de total preocupación, _"¿estas bien?"_ le preguntó a lo que Suni respondió que no, ya que no entendía lo que había pasado porque ese tal Ji Hoo había pensado tal cosa de ella, que estaba allí para su diversión o algo así. Créeme yo tampoco se lo que le paso a Ji Hoo, siempre ha sido el más centrado y calmado de todos los chicos, un dulce caballero siempre dispuesto a ayudar, a mi no me pareció un caballero en ningún sentido prima, preferiría no tener que verle la cara por lo que queda del fin de semana. Entonces que quieres hacer Suni, quiero irme a Seúl ahora, si voy a vivir allí tengo que arreglar las cosas para comenzar a trabajar, buscar un departamento y eso. Prima querida todo eso esta arreglado menos lo del trabajo, vas a vivir conmigo en mi departamento que es lo suficientemente grande y cómodo para dos personas y ya mande a comprar los muebles los deben estar alistando en este momento, por favor Suni quédate si esta semana era para que te relajaras además vas a dejar que lo que diga un chico te altere de esa forma, Jae Kyung conocía bien a su prima diciendo esas palabras estaba segura que Suni se quedaría y ojala que Woo Bin convenciera a Ji Hoo para que le pidiera una disculpa a su prima aunque dudaba que ella llegara a perdonarlo jamás, Suni tenía un gran defecto era demasiado orgullosa. Lo pensó unos momentos y mirando a su prima con su mirada de lucha, no por nada era cinturón negro en Karate, le dijo que se quedaría pero si ese Yoon Ji Hoo se acercaba demasiado a ella no sería responsable de las consecuencias, ambas rieron cuando vieron llegar a Ga Eul y Jan Di que venían a hacerles compañía.

Estaban las cuatro en la terraza del hotel tomando jugos tropicales y conversando _"de verdad Suni perdona a Ji Hoo Sunbae, dijo una preocupada Ga Eul el no sabia nada de tu situación, ninguno de nosotros lo sabía, no lo estoy justificando y no se de donde saco esas ideas sobre ti pero es una buena persona"_, a lo que Jan Di agregó _"ha tenido mucho trabajo y esta alterado solo saco conclusiones erróneas, se que fue sumamente irrespetuoso contigo y de verdad se le nota que esta arrepentido"_, Suni las miraba, si tanto lo defendían ese tipo debía de verdad ser buena persona pero no, no lo iba a perdonar aceptar sus disculpas quizá pero de allí a perdonarlo de corazón jamás y lo peor era que iba a tener que seguir tratándolo porque era parte importante de la vida de su prima y sus amigos, no sabía porque le pasaban esas cosas a ella si sólo había venido a disfrutar de unos días de playa y sol.

Los dos días que siguieron Suni huyo de Ji Hoo como si se tratara de una plaga si estaba en la playa se iba al hotel a hacerse un masaje si se encontraban en el comedor se sentaba lo más lejos posible de él y prefería irse a dormir o a caminar antes de compartir la mesa con él aunque estuvieran los demás, se sentía actuando como una niña pero no le iba a dar en el gusto de disculparse con ella sólo esperaba que los demás no lo estuvieran pasando mal por su culpa.

Lo que Suni no sabía es que el resto de los F4 estaban pasándolo de lo lindo convirtiendo a Ji Hoo en su burla, _"que se siente que una hermosa chica huya de esa forma de ti eh amigo" _le decía Joon Pyo y _"pensar que en la escuela todas se enamoraban de él_" agregaba un risueño Yi Jeong_ "has perdido tu encanto Ji Hoo"_ agregaba Woo Bin, las chicas solo reían ya que entendían la conducta de Suni y él único que en verdad estaba pasándola mal era el propio Ji Hoo con las burlas de sus amigos y la forma de actuar de Suni. Había querido pedirle disculpas desde que supo la verdadera razón de su estadía con ellos y cada vez que lo intentaba ella huía de él.

Nunca había seguido a una chica como si fuera un acosador pero era la única forma que tenía para pedirle disculpas, la había visto salir a dar un paseo por la playa desde la mañana del último día de su estadía en Bali y la seguía a cierta distancia, la había visto jugar con unos niños locales un rato, mientras la veía reírse no podía evitar pensar que efectivamente ella era muy bonita, y cuando encontró un lugar con una silla de playa disponible se saco el vestido que andaba trayendo quedando en un sexy bikini y se puso a nadar no pudo evitar pensar que no solo era bonita sino también muy sensual, ella volvió de su nado y se sentó en la silla a tomar sol, esperando un rato Ji Hoo se armó de valor para enfrentarla, se puso a su lado y le dijo_ "señorita Ha Suni"_ a lo que Suni lo miro sin sorpresa, hace rato que se había dado cuenta que lo seguía y sabía que ya no podía evitar esta conversación, Ji Hoo trataba de concentrarse pero le era difícil quizá debió esperar a que estuviera vestida, _"tiene algo que decir porque me mira de esa forma señor Yoon Ji Hoo"_, le dijo una enojada Suni, Ji Hoo saliendo de su estupor le propuso conversar bebiendo una bebida a lo que Suni suspiro y le dijo que si, se puso el vestido y lo siguió a un café cercano que estaba justo frente a la playa, Ji Hoo veía a sus amigos disfrutar del lugar cuando Suni le pregunta si tenía algo que decirle, Ji Hoo la mira a los ojos y le pide que lo disculpe que había actuado como un estúpido y que lo ha sentido mucho, Suni lo miró y le dijo que estaba bien que lo disculpaba pero que eso no significaba que serían amigos y que prefería tener un trato distante con él, porque sabía que volverían a verse, _"muchas gracias por el jugo"_, se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Ji Hoo sintió un peso menos al pedirle disculpas y que ella aceptara esas disculpas pero eso no dejo tranquila a su conciencia, intentaría demostrarle a la joven que él era un buen tipo.

De vuelta a Seúl y mañana de vuelta al trabajo pensaba un cansado Ji Hoo aunque era un doctor relativamente joven tenía a su cargo el área de pediatría en el hospital, era él único pediatría residente y estaba a cargo de tres jóvenes enfermeras que aunque tenían muy buena voluntad no tenían nada de experiencia por lo que todo el trabajo administrativo propio de las enfermeras debía hacerlo él, por lo que hacia un tiempo que se quedaba hasta tarde en el hospital además los sábados ayudaba a su abuelo en su pequeña consulta y además se hacia cargo de algunos asuntos de la fundación de música, _"sunbae cualquiera de estos días te vas a desmayar de cansancio"_ le decía una preocupada Jan Di mientras tomaban desayuno en el hospital el lunes por la mañana, Jan Di trabajaba en el área de traumatología y desayunaba con Ji Hoo para asegurarse de que este comiera, sabia que si no lo hacía Ji Hoo no se tomaría el tiempo para comer.

En ese mismo momento en la oficina del director del hospital, el director entrevistaba a una joven que pretendía trabajar como enfermera en el hospital mientras leía los antecedentes de la joven que tenía al frente, la que había llegado con varias cartas de recomendación del hospital General de Tokio en las que se reconocía su profesionalismo y personalidad, además sus antecedentes académicos eran impresionantes, no entendía que alguien con tanto talento fuera una enfermera tenía todas las dotes para ser una gran doctora, el director que estaba muy feliz que alguien tan calificado quisiera trabajar con ellos le preguntó a la joven la razón de ser enfermera, ella le respondió en forma tranquila, ya que no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta, que ella había decidido ser enfermera para honrar la memoria de su madre ya que ella lo había sido, esa respuesta sorprendió en un buen sentido al director diciéndole a la joven que se sentía honrado de aceptarla en el hospital ya que estaban faltos de personal capacitado y le preguntó en que área quería trabajar ya que con sus capacidades podía elegir la especialidad que quisiera, Suni lo pensó bien y le dijo al director que quería trabajar en pediatría porque era lo que más le gustaba, el director se puso muy contento ya que el doctor de esa especialidad era bastante joven y se notaba que necesitaba ayuda, Suni siguió al director que le mostró el hospital hasta el área de pediatría para presentarle al doctor a cargo, cuando llegaron se encontraron en la oficina del doctor una pila enorme de papeles pero ni sombra del medico se acercaron a la zona de habitaciones donde el director le pidió a Suni que esperara en el pasillo, entró el director a la zona común de pacientes donde encontró a las tres jóvenes enfermeras que miraban al doctor en cuestión enseñándoles a hacer las curaciones, ese trabajo era propio de la enfermera jefe por lo que se alegró mucho más de que la joven que lo esperaba eligiera esta especialidad. _"Doctor Yoon buenos días"_ le dijo al joven medico, _"buenos días Director Han"_ le respondió este por favor acompáñeme le voy a presentar a su nueva jefa de enfermeras, es una joven brillante que viene desde Japón pero es coreana por favor trátela bien ella es la enfermera Ha, Ha Suni y enfermera Ha este es el Doctor Yoon, Yoon Ji Hoo espero que trabajen muy bien juntos, el director no se había dado cuenta de la cara de sorpresa del doctor y de la cara de espanto de la joven enfermera ya que justo al momento de presentarlos sonó su beeper, se despidió diciendo que era una emergencia en cardiología y que esperaba verla mañana a primera hora lista para trabajar que hablara con la jefa general de enfermeras, la enfermera kim quien le daría su uniforme y le daría las intrusiones generales de operación, todo esto lo gritó mientras se alejaba dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

"_No esperaba verte tan pronto Suni"_ le dijo Ji Hoo _"no sabía que eras enfermera, me alegra que tengamos que trabajar juntos así nos conoceremos mejor"_, todo esto lo decía en su tono más caballeroso, ella que lo seguía mirando con cara de espanto en un tono nada amistoso le dijo aunque parecía que hablaba mas consigo misma que con él _"de todos los hospitales, consultorios y clínicas de esta cuidad de todas las especialidades que existían no puedo creer que justo hubiese elegido trabajar contigo, el destino era cruel"_ entonces en un tono mas calmado y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo _"Yoon Ji Hoo aunque te disculpe por lo que me hiciste en Bali y la providencia quiera que trabajemos juntos no creas que voy a perdonarte fácilmente, pero para llevar la fiesta en paz mientras estemos en el hospital tu serás el Doctor Yoon y yo seré solamente la enfermera Ha y espero no tener que tener ningún trato aparte contigo, soy una profesional y aunque no me caigas bien daré mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer un buen trabajo"_, Ji Hoo no podía evitar mirarla en forma risueña no entendía como alguien podía ser tan orgullosa así que le respondió _"esta bien enfermera Ha no esperaba más de ti, mañana hablaremos de tus labores administrativas"_ decía esto mientras caminaba nuevamente al área de pacientes para seguir con las curaciones pendientes cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo era Suni que esta vez lo miraba con una cara de vergüenza mirando al piso mientras le preguntaba _"Doctor Yoon donde queda la oficina de la enfermera Kim aun no conozco bien el hospital"_, Ji Hoo le dio las explicaciones para llegar a la oficina en cuestión y mientras la veía alejarse no pudo evitar pensar que su vida sería mucho más interesante al trabajar con ella ya que quería demostrarle con mayor razón aun que era un buen tipo.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

Suni estaba contenta a pesar de todo, cuando llego a la oficina de la jefa general de enfermeras y se presentó la mujer casi se puso a llorar de la emoción porque ella y su madre habían sido amigas, que se había ido a vivir a Corea cuando se casó con un doctor de origen coreano, le contó además que la había conocido cuando era una bebe, que sentía mucho la muerte de sus padres, le dijo que era muy parecida a su madre y que estaba feliz que la hija de su amiga se hubiese convertido en una joven enfermera tan hermosa, que la apoyaría en todo, le dio su uniforme y las instrucciones de operación aprovechó presentarle a las enfermeras que tenía a cargo, las tres jóvenes eran muy atentas y estaban felices de acogerla se llamaban Eun Kyung, Han Na y Seung Hee, también le dijo que tenía mucha suerte de trabajar con el Doctor Yoon ya que era un excelente profesional, las chicas asentían cuando la enfermera Kim le dijo eso de Ji Hoo, parecía que las tres estaban un poco enamoradas del doctor, igual las entendía después de todo aunque le cayera mal Ji Hoo no podía dejar de reconocer que era muy atractivo.

"_¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista primita?"_ le preguntó Jae Kyung a su prima cuando llegó en la tarde _"muy bien" _le respondió_ "conseguí el trabajo"_, mientras Jae Kyung se levantaba del sillón para abrazarla le dijo_ "que bien debemos celebrar, déjame llamar a Woo Bin para que vayamos al mejor restaurante de la ciudad"_, Suni la miro con alegría y le dijo _"no es necesario prima además me tengo que levantar temprano mañana", "tonterías sino quieres salir le voy a decir a Woo Bin que traiga comida y cenamos aquí"_ le decía una entusiasmada Jae Kyung mientras hablaba por celular con su novio, Woo Bin se puso feliz de que la pequeña Suni tuviera trabajo y mas feliz aun trajo una rica cena al departamento de su novia. Se encontraban los tres a la mesa cuando ya habían terminado de comer y tomaban un delicioso te que Suni le preguntó a los dos si sabían que Ji Hoo trabajaba en el hospital general de Corea a los que ambos dijeron que si que sabían que tanto Ji Hoo como Jan Di trabajaban en ese hospital y le preguntaron el porque de su pregunta a lo que ella respondió que a contar de mañana sería la enfermera jefe del área de pediatría del Hospital General de Corea y que el doctor que será su jefe no era otro que Yoon Ji Hoo, a lo que Jae Kyung la miraba asustada y a Woo Bin casi se atora con el te.

La vida de Ji Hoo se había hecho mucho más fácil desde que Suni comenzó a trabajar con él, ya llevaban dos meses trabajando juntos, ella en su primera semana tenía el papeleo al día, todas las fichas clínicas de los pacientes del día listas a primera hora al igual que la agenda con sus consultas diarias, era una excelente enfermera y se había ganado el cariño de los niños más críticos y la admiración absoluta de sus colegas, las tres chicas la seguían como pequeños cachorros a su madre mientras Suni les explicaba las curaciones, la forma más rápida de tomar el pulso y temperatura y otras cosas. Lo único que no había variado desde que ella llegó al hospital era el trato que tenía con él, era formal y cordial pero absolutamente frío le decía doctor Yoon y nunca hablaban de algo que no fuera trabajo aunque ella bromeaba con otros doctores y enfermeras de otras áreas nunca lo hacía con él. Jan Di y él seguían tomando desayuno juntos ahora un poco más relajados ella siempre le preguntaba si las cosas con Suni mejoraban a lo que él siempre le respondía que no que todo seguía igual, Jan Di suspiraba y pasaban a otro tema.

Se acercaba la boda doble de Woo Bin y Yi Jeong por lo que había notado en Suni era que estaba ayudando a las novias en lo que podía, y que ellas al igual que ellos ya habían celebrado las respectivas despedidas de la soltería de los novios. Lo bueno era que él ya había solucionado el problema de con quien ir a la boda, había sido casi un mes atrás cuando llegó una nueva doctora recién titulada al área de oftalmología y se había hecho amiga de Jan Di y como Jan Di desayunaba todos los días con él una mañana la conoció su nombre era Young Mi y era bastante bonita, había estudiado en Estados Unidos y se llevaban bastante bien, aunque no podía evitar encontrar más encantadora a Suni, le había pedido a Young Mi que lo acompañara a la boda doble de sus amigos cuando ella supo quienes eran los novios acepto en forma inmediata, no le pregunto si conocía a alguno de sus amigos pero por su expresión supuso que si.

Era una tarde tranquila y soleada cuando Suni estaba leyendo a los niños de la zona de quemados de pediatría como era una zona esterilizada prefería que sólo ella y el doctor trataran a los niños para evitar infecciones cuando una agitada Han Na le hacía señas desde la puerta de vidrio, menos mal ya había terminado la historia y los niños estaban listos para la siesta pensado que era una emergencia se apresuró a salir del pabellón preguntándole a Han Na que es lo que pasaba _"tienes una visita"_ le dijo, ella no se imaginaba quien podría ser se pregunto a Han Na a lo que ella le dijo que él prefería no ser anunciado, así que es un hombre pensó Suni mientras caminaba a la zona administrativa del área cuando se detuvo en seco porque frente a ella se encontraba alguien de su pasado, su primer novio, el internacionalmente famoso cantante Kim Hee Han con un enorme ramo de flores vestido de forma estrafalaria y lentes oscuros, cuando la miro le sonrió de una forma muy sexy dejando embobadas a las tres jóvenes enfermeras, _"Suni"_ le grito _"que bueno verte te traje unas flores, porque no me avisaste que estabas viviendo en Corea"_, Suni llego a su lado tomo las flores las dejo en su puesto de trabajo le tomo la mano a su "novio" y lo arrastró al jardín del hospital, miro para todos lados mientras un divertido Hee Han la miraba en una forma bastante apreciativa, Suni miró a los ojos a su noviecito el cual había dejado de ver hace tres largos años después de un mes de noviazgo en Taiwán, ella estaba de vacaciones con su prima ya que ella tenía un novio actor en esa época que le presentó a este cantante que estaba de vacaciones antes de una gira enorme y no pudo evitar enamorarse de él, si era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, pero eso fue tres años atrás cuando era una chica inmadura y hoy ya no sentía nada por él aunque seguía siendo uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido, hoy cierto doctor era el hombre más atractivo que ella conocía aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, así que miró a los ojos al cantante que decía ser su novio y le dijo _"como te atreves a buscarme después de tres años sin saber nada de ti, más encima tienes la desfachatez de venir a mi lugar de trabajo de revolucionar a las enfermeras a mi cargo y tratarme como tu novia si desapareciste de mi vida en todo este tiempo además aunque efectivamente acepté ser tu novia tu te fuiste de gira y me dejaste sin explicación alguna yo pensé que ese fue el final de nuestra relación Hee Han"_ el joven músico la miró y le dijo en un tono divertido _"pero Suni de verdad han sido tres años espera déjame pensar un año de gira, seis meses de grabaciones y promociones del nuevo álbum otro año de gira por Europa y Asia, tres meses mas grabando un mini álbum y ya llevo dos meses de promoción no ves Suni no son tres años sino solo dos años y once meses en los cuales te he sido fiel solo a ti y a tu recuerdo, mira si hasta tengo tu foto como fondo de pantalla de mi celular"_ le respondió un divertido Hee Han. Lo que ambos jóvenes no sabían era que unos doctores los observaban atentamente eran Ji Hoo, Jan Di y Young Mi que aprovechando la hermosa tarde habían decidido almorzar fuera y volvían al hospital desde la calle.

Ji Hoo no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a los celos cuando vio a la pareja conversar también se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien en esa conversación porque Suni se veía un poco alterada así que se acercó para ver si ella necesitaba ayuda estaba a punto de intervenir cuando se quedó petrificado al escuchar al músico decirle a Suni con un tono sensual _"pero sabes debería actualizar las fotos de mi celular ya que vestida de enfermera te ves absolutamente deliciosa, ese uniforme realza todas las curvas de tu cuerpo, eres la imagen perfecta de la fantasía sexual de todos los hombres, no lo cree así doctor"_ lo dijo mirando a Ji Hoo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una avergonzada Suni. Ji Hoo había pensado muchas veces que efectivamente Suni se veía sumamente sensual de enfermera y muchas veces la había mirado mas de la cuenta mientras trabajaban juntos pensando en que era demasiado sexy para su conformidad y sin contar los sueños que a veces tenía, pero eso era una cosa pero otra cosa era que llegue un completo extraño y trate de esa forma a Suni, él como su jefe y como hombre no iba a permitirlo así que corrió a Suni suavemente a un lado y le dio un golpe bastante certero al tipo ese, el cual lo boto al suelo pero se levantó de un salto y estaba listo para atacarlo nuevamente cuando una alterada Suni se puso al medio de ambos, Hee Han miraba con odio al medico mientras tomando fuertemente el brazo de la enfermera para hacerla a un lado y darle un golpe al doctor a lo que ella se soltó y le dijo mirándolo en una forma asesina que se quedara tranquilo fue en ese momento en que Hee Han recordó que su novia era capaz de acabar con varios hombres a la vez ya que era una experta en artes marciales por lo que prefirió quedarse tranquilo a lo que ella miró al doctor y en un tono formal le dijo _"Doctor Yoon muchas gracias por su ayuda pero prefiero que conmigo no haga el papel de príncipe encantador porque puedo cuidarme muy bien sola y aunque este estúpido tenga una bocota más grande que la suya aun es mi novio y prefiero arreglar las cosas a solas con él ahora si fuera tan amable de dejarnos solos, las doctoras lo esperan y yo estoy en mi hora de descanso por lo que pronto volveré a trabajar"_ eso dejo sin palabras a Ji Hoo mientras un molestoso Hee Han le decía _"ve doctor esto es algo privado entre mi novia y yo"_, suni volvió a tomar de la mano al idiota de su novio para llevarlo a un lugar más privado aun, mientras se alejaban Ji Hoo sintió celos y rabia, celos porque Suni tenía novio tal como le había dicho Jae Kyung después del incidente de Bali y rabia porque se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente esta joven enfermera lo dejaba sin repertorio estaba acostumbrado a ser el príncipe encantador, al ser el defensor de las damas en desgracia pero con Suni las cosas no eran así, ella podía cuidarse sola, muchas veces lo había demostrado y a pesar de que él quería ser su príncipe blanco defensor de su pureza ella no lo dejaba no pudo evitar pensar que él se moría por serlo. Cuando se acercó a las doctoras ambas estaban comentando que el tipo que estaba con Suni era realmente el cantante Heehan que era muy famoso y que Jan Di había hablado por celular con Jae Kyung la que le había confirmado que Kim Hee Han era el novio de Suni y que había sido ella la que le había dicho como ubicar a la joven enfermera.

En el patio más alejado del hospital Suni conversaba con Hee Han, le había dicho que aunque ellos nunca terminaron hoy ella no se sentía como su novia que sólo le podía ofrecer su amistad a lo que el músico le preguntó _"es por ese medico"_ a lo que Suni le dijo que no, que su relación era solo profesional, aunque no le creía sobre su relación con el doctorcito le respondió que la entendía que él tenía un sentimiento similar después de todo tres años es mucho tiempo que lo perdonara por la estupidez que había dicho antes pero que se sintió amenazado por ese doctor agregó, pero tu prima me pidió que te acompañara a su boda a lo que Suni le dijo que estaba bien pero que irían solo como amigos ya que así solucionaba el problema de su pareja para la ocasión. Mientras Hee Han miraba el reloj se dio cuenta que debía volver al estudio porque estaba grabando un video musical por eso lo de su ropa y además iban a tener que verle lo de la marca del golpe del doctor, Suni le pidió que se quedara quieto mientras revisaba su cara y le dijo que la marca era pequeña nada que un poco de maquillaje no pudiera solucionar. Quedamos como amigos eso estaba bien pensaba Suni mientras volvía al trabajo, al llegar sus tres colegas la esperaban para que les contara los detalles de su encuentro con el cantante a lo que ella fue sincera y les dijo que antes fueron novios pero que hoy eran solo amigos, Eun Kyung le dijo a Suni que el que ahora sean solo amigos no significaba que podrían volver a ser novios en un futuro próximo a lo que las otras dos chicas se emocionaron mucho justo en ese momento Ji Hoo venía entrando y le pidió a Suni un minuto de su tiempo en su oficina. Cuando entraron Ji Hoo se sentó en su silla y le indico a Suni que se sentara en la otra al frente de él le dijo que aunque era la primera vez no era bien visto para las personas que trabajaban en el hospital que una funcionaria discutiera con su pareja en el jardín del recinto que después de todo mientras estuviera con el uniforme puesto debía respetar a la institución que representaba y que el comportamiento que había tenido hoy distaba mucho de ser profesional y que además no iba a permitirle que lo desautorizara frente a nadie Suni sabia que Ji Hoo tenía razón al reclamarle de esa forma pero no pudo evitar pensar que no solo le reclamaba como profesional sino que también como hombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Prima querida te ves absolutamente hermosa le decía Suni a una emocionada Jae Kyung mientras esta se miraba al espejo, quedaban pocos momentos para comenzar la ceremonia que la uniría a ella con su príncipe Song y Suni no podía ser más feliz por su prima, recordaba todo lo mal que lo había pasado después de su boda fallida con Joon Pyo y de los novios que tenía sólo por diversión, por lo que estaba muy contenta de que al fin alcanzara la felicidad junto con Woo Bin.

Suni no podía evitar recordar el interrogatorio de su prima y sus amigas la noche de la despedida de soltera de Ga Eul y Jae Kyung, estaban en un club no sabía como su prima las había convencido de ir a bailar luego de la cena formal que habían organizado para las novias la madre de Woo Bin y su tía también habían invitado a la madre de Ga Eul y de Yi Jeong, la cena después de todo estuvo divertida ya que las damas eran muy cómicas, estábamos descansando en el VIP después de bailar un rato y todas ya teníamos unas copas de champaña encima cuando de la nada mi propia prima me pregunta que cual de los F4 es mi favorito, yo quede de una pieza no me esperaba esa pregunta menos por parte de mi prima pero a lo visto ellas tres lo habían comentado, mira Suni me dijo Jan Di hicimos una apuesta hace un tiempo cuando pasó el incidente de Bali y le dijiste a Ji Hoo que de los hombres presentes al que hubieses elegido no era él, entonces queremos saber cual de los tres restantes es el que te parece más atractivo, yo se que es mi Joon Pyo aunque es un poco altivo e inmaduro es muy atractivo, tonterías nos dice una animada Ga Eul es mi Yi Jeong que con su sonrisa es capaz de derretir a la más fría de las mujeres, ustedes están locas es mi Woo Bin agrega mi prima con su forma de ser tan animada y dulce a la vez. Las tres me miraron esperando mi respuesta nunca pensé que me enfrentaría a esto pero bueno espero que hayan tomado lo suficiente para olvidarlo mañana mientras les digo que el que me parece más atractivo de los cuatro en verdad es Joon Pyo, mientras una efusiva Jan Di me abraza y les dice a sus amigas que le deben una cena en el restaurante francés, yo justifico mi elección diciendo que lo había encontrado tan dulce y atento con Jan Di mientras los vi a ellos en Bali y que además efectivamente lo encontraba atractivo, lo que no les dije a las chicas era que hoy ya había cambiado de opinión y el que me parecía más atractivo ahora era Ji Hoo.

La ceremonia estuvo bellísima las dos novias se veían hermosas cada una en su propio estilo, su prima con un vestido ajustado tipo flauta que realzaba su estupenda figura y Ga Eul en un tipo princesa parecía de verdad una sacada de un cuento de hadas, ellos se veían muy bien también muy elegantes y guapos pero lo que más llamó la atención de los invitados eran los rostros de felicidad de los novios, ambos habían sido mujeriegos reconocidos por lo que verlos felices casándose era todo un acontecimiento.

Mientras los novios bailaban el vals, Suni conversaba con Hee Han quien la había acompañado, sobre la nueva gira que tendría que hacer en una pocas semanas, sabes desde que te volví a ver he escrito varías canciones, le dijo él y hay una en especial que ya esta lista, vaya Hee Han de verdad que tienes un gran talento muchas gracias Suni el verte me ha inspirado de verdad aunque nuestro tiempo juntos fue muy poco tu para mi siempre serás mi primera novia tu también fuiste mi primer novio Hee Han aunque ya no sienta lo mismo por ti que hace tres años te tengo un especial cariño, que te parece si vamos a bailar ya pusieron algo más animado que el vals.

Mientras Sui y Hee Han bailaban Ji Hoo no podía evitar mirarla se veía muy hermosa y se notaba feliz, después de la conversación en el hospital ella le pidió disculpas y le dijo que jamás se repetiría un incidente así, las cosas volvieron a ser como siempre entre ellos, igual de distantes. _"Sabes se nota que te gusta esa enfermera"_ le dijo Young Mi de la nada mientras él la miraba sorprendido, él estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando Young Mi agregó ahórrate tus explicaciones nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar mi opinión sobre eso Ji Hoo no es que me moleste tampoco porque aunque eres muy dulce y atento no me interesas en ese ámbito, me gusta tenerte de amigo pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien en América lo bueno es que pronto estaremos juntos porque gracias a Jan Di y Joon Pyo él viene a trabajar como profesor de ingles en el colegio Shinwha. Me alegro de verdad mucho por ti Young Mi por eso debemos brindar, por tu felicidad, mientras le pasaba una copa de champaña aunque dime una cosa de verdad se me nota tanto que me gusta Suni le dijo mientras hacían sonar sus copas a lo que Young Mi se rió asintiendo, toda esa escena era vista por Suni desde la pista de baile y ella no pudo evitar pensar que ellos se veían muy bien juntos y sentir celos y un poco de pena.

Hacia mas de un mes de la boda doble y las cosas seguían igual en la vida de Suni, su prima ya había vuelto de su luna de miel y vivía ahora con su flamante marido en el departamento de arriba por lo que no se sentía sola porque veía a sus primos casi todos los días. Esta vez estaba de turno en el hospital porque había aparecido un brote fulminante de Gripe avear y el hospital no daba abasto con los casos, esa noche además era muy lluviosa, Ji Hoo también estaba de turno, menos mal hasta ahora había sido una noche tranquila pensaba Suni mientras terminaba con el papeleo cuando sintió el beeper de Ji Hoo sonar mientras veía llegar a un pequeño niño en una camilla rodeado de médicos mientras los dos llegaban corriendo donde el paciente el medico de emergencias les decía que debían preparar el pabellón para una operación de emergencia porque este niño había sufrido una perforación en el pulmón por un accidente automovilístico donde sus padres habían ya habían fallecido. Se prepararon para la operación hicieron todo lo posible pero después de cuatro horas de tratar de parar la hemorragia el corazón del pequeño niño dejo de luchar, mientras un solemne Ji Hoo le indicaba a Suni la hora de la muerte para que ella la pusiera en los registros todos los médicos y enfermeras presentes lo sentían de verdad.

Después de la terrible perdida que habían sentido hace poco una melancólica Suni miraba la lluvia mientras amanecía en el hospital, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar sabía que la muerte era parte de su trabajo pero no lo podía evitar no soportaba cuando era un niño el que fallecía y esta era la primera vez que le pasaba, no sintió llegar a su lado a Ji Hoo con un humeante te caliente para ella y cuando él vio su rostro lleno de lagrimas dejo el te en el suelo y la abrazo, ella estuvo a punto de rechazarlo pero algo en su mirada no se lo permitió, este hombre pensaba Suni mientras sollozaba aun más fuerte acercándose más a él, este hombre es el único que sabe como me siento en este momento, de la rabia, la frustración y la pena cuando no podemos salvar una vida sobretodo cuando se trata de la vida tan frágil como la de un niño. Sabia que él sentía como ella y sabia que él también estaba llorando mientras acariciaba su cabello y le decía palabras dulces. Luego de un rato así abrazados ella dejo sus brazos se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió diciéndole _"muchas gracias Ji Hoo pero ambos debemos ser fuertes y seguir adelante tenemos más pacientes que cuidar"_, a lo que el le dijo _"de nada Suni se que tú eres la única persona que puede entender como me siento me alegra de que hayas sido tu la que estuvo a mi lado en este momento esta es la primera muerte que vivo"_. Suni sabia que desde este momento las cosas entre ella y el doctor Yoon Ji Hoo iban a cambiar por completo porque una experiencia de esta índole une a la gente.


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco me pertenece, para los que no sepan es de un grupo de K-pop llamado Trax y la canción se llama Blind, la traducción tampoco me pertenece.

Efectivamente las cosas entre Suni y Ji Hoo cambiaron del cielo a la tierra luego del incidente de la noche de emergencia, su relación se volvió mas amena y cuando estaban solos se trataban con sus nombres de pila, Ji Hoo seguía desayunando con Jan Di y Yung Mi pero a veces almorzaba con Suni donde compartían historias de sus amigos o sobre los tratamientos de los pacientes. Ji Hoo descubrió que a Suni le encantaba la música clásica que adoraba el ballet y que tocaba muy bien piano y ella supo del trabajo de Ji Hoo en la fundación y su amor por el violín. Un sábado la llevo a la clínica de su abuelo donde le presentó al buen doctor el que quedo encantado con ella y no solo por la ayuda que le brindó ese día sino porque y se lo dijo a Ji Hoo que con lo poco que la conoció le parecía perfecta para pareja de él.

Era un viernes por la tarde en el hospital cerca de la hora de salida cuando Ji Hoo le preguntó a Suni si quería acompañarlo al ballet para el sábado en la tarde ya que por ser parte de la fundación le habían llegado invitaciones para el lago de los cisnes, Suni no lo podía creer tomó las invitaciones como si fueran de oro y miró con una cara de emoción máxima a un sorprendido Ji Hoo mientras le decía que si aceptaba que el lago de los cisnes era su ballet favorito, Ji Hoo le dijo que en su caso era igual también era su ballet favorito, _"entonces paso por ti a las seis de la tarde de mañana Suni"_, le dijo un feliz Ji Hoo.

Suni le contó a su prima de la invitación mientras ambas elegían un vestido de Jae Kyung para la ocasión, _"Suni deberías comprarte más ropa"_ le decía molesta su prima _"no puedes venir a pedirme un vestido cada vez que quieres salir con alguien"_, Suni le respondía mientras se maquillaba _"no seas pesada te encanta que me pruebe tu ropa además hay cosas que ni siquiera usas si este vestido tenía la etiqueta aun y tenemos la suerte de que justo tenía un par de tacones que le quedan perfecto"_, mientras decía esto se daba los últimos toques frente al espejo del departamento de su prima y su marido. _"Wow que hermosa te ves primita"_ exclamo un admirado Woo Bin a lo que Suni se sonrojo por el comentario mientras una celosa Jae Kyung abrazaba a su marido preguntando si Suni se veía mas bonita que ella, Woo Bin sabía que su mujer estaba bromeado con él, por lo que mientras la miraba le daba un beso diciéndole que ninguna mujer se comparaba con ella, Suni no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia de la relación de su prima y su marido se llevaban muy bien a ella le gustaría tener alguien así de cariñoso mientras pensaba en cierto doctor les avisan que alguien la espera en el vestíbulo pensando que es Ji Hoo se despide de sus primos y cuando llega pensando en el doctor se encuentra cara a cara con Hee Han, _"te ves muy hermosa"_ le dijo _"pero se nota que no me esperabas, acaso tienes una cita"_ le pregunto su ex novio a lo que Suni le respondió_ "que se no, no era una cita solo una salida de amigos"_ y _"te apuesto que tu "amigo" es el doctor Yoon"_ le dijo un cada vez mas molesto Hee Han por una parte estaba enojado porque sabia bien que a Suni le gustaba ese doctor y por la otra no podía evitar sentir celos sabía que solo era un simple recuerdo en la vida de la mujer que tenía al frente pero él aun sentía cosas por ella. _"Que haces aquí Hee Han"_ le pregunto la joven _"bueno no solo vengo por ti vengo también por tu prima"_ Suni lo miro con cara de pregunta lo que pasa es que como te conté en la boda de tu prima me voy pronto de gira mundial esta vez no solo Asia y Europa sino que también América y voy a dar mi ultimo concierto el próximo viernes en el club Star y como Woo Bin es un fan de mi música y su cumpleaños es la próxima semana me pidió invitaciones VIP. Como Suni escuchaba atentamente a Hee Han no se dio cuenta cuando Ji Hoo entró al edificio y los miraba con cara de celos, entonces escucho _"y para que tu "amigo el doctor" no se enoje también tengo una invitación para él"_, _"muchas gracias me la puedes dar personalmente"_ le respondió un serio Ji Hoo mientras le quitaba la invitación de las manos a un sorprendido Hee Han y tomaba del brazo a Suni mientras le decía que se apurara ya que estaban atrasados, era mentira solo quería alejarla de ese músico de pacotilla, justo en ese momento iba llegando Jae Kyung para recoger las invitaciones Ji Hoo la saludo cordialmente y tomando a Suni mas suavemente se fueron, mientras caminaban a la limosina blanca de Ji Hoo, este le decía a Suni que para la próxima vez le avisara si tenía una cita previa con su novio cuando acepte salir con él a lo que ella se paró en seco y tomando del brazo a Ji Hoo mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo que ella y Hee Han hace meses que habían terminado desde antes de la boda de su prima y de eso hacia más de seis meses y que hoy solo se habían encontrado por casualidad en el vestíbulo por lo de las invitaciones al cumpleaños de Woo Bin, que pensó que él ya sabía que ella estaba sola, Ji Hoo se sintió avergonzado porque siempre cuando se trataba de Suni saltaba a una conclusión errónea, ella agrego no se porque te estoy dando explicaciones de mis actos Ji Hoo siempre piensas lo peor de mi. Lo siento Suni le dijo apenado el doctor, ya no importa siempre termino perdonándote ahora vamos que de verdad se nos hace tarde y no me quiero perder por nada este ballet le dijo la enfermera mientras lo tomaba de la mano para apurar el paso, Ji Hoo se sintió en el cielo con ese simple gesto y agrego _"Suni hoy te ves demasiado hermosa"_ ella se sonrojo y siguió caminando hacia la limosina sin voltear a verlo. Que maravilla de ballet le decía una feliz Suni a Ji Hoo mientras cenaban en un bello restaurante después de la función si de verdad fue técnicamente perfecto agregó el doctor a lo que Suni sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras caminaban hacia el edificio de Suni ella le decía a Ji Hoo _"muchas gracias por esta maravillosa velada significa mucho para mi, con la ultima persona que vi este ballet fue con mi abuela en Tokio, me alegra de haber compartido este momento contigo Ji Hoo y muchas gracias por la cena que también fue maravillosa",_ se detuvieron en la puerta del vestíbulo cuando Ji Hoo la miró a los ojos, Suni pensó me va a besar y parecía que así sería pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Ji Hoo solo tomó su mano y la beso alejándose cual caballero, ella esperaba un beso apasionado en los labios se notaba que eso también deseaba Ji Hoo por la forma en que a miraba pero quizá no le gusto de ese modo y solo quiere mi amistad, pensaba una triste Suni mientras subía por el ascensor hasta su departamento. Lo que ella no sabia es que en ese momento un frustrado Ji Hoo no podía creer su cobardía porque efectivamente lo único que deseaba era estrecharla en sus brazos y darle un apasionado beso francés pero fue detenido por un miedo irracional a que como con todas las mujeres importantes de su vida si él hacía algo más ella se alejaría de él y esta vez sabía que no lo iba a poder soportar.

La semana pasó rápidamente no tuvieron tiempo para hablar de nada fuera de trabajo fue una semana agotadora para ambos llena de casos graves, lo bueno es que estaban libres ambos para el sábado por lo que podrían disfrutar de la celebración del cumpleaños de Woo Bin sin problemas, comenzaba con una cena en un lujoso hotel donde estaban todos los amigos de la pareja reunidos en un salón privado y luego irían al club en limosinas, mientras brindaban por Woo Bin y cenaban Joon Pyo pidió la palabra ya que tenía un anuncio que hacer todos los presentes lo miraban mientras se paró tomando de la mano a una turbada Jan Di, les contó que pronto serían padres y que habían querido anunciarlo en esta fecha tan especial para compartir su alegría con sus amigos más cercanos, según las cuentas el bebe nacería en mitad de enero y aun no sabían el sexo de la criatura, todos los felicitaron y la celebración fue aun más animada.

Cuando llegaron al club Hee Han aun no había cantado, al verlos llegar fue a saludar a Woo Bin y de paso saludo cordialmente a Suni quien le sonrió, Ji Hoo que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar sentir celos así que se tomó al seco su copa de campaña para olvidar, no solo estaba melancólico por estar en un concierto de ex novio de la mujer que le gustaba, sino porque no pudo evitar pensar que el bebe que esperaba Jan Di podría haber sido de él si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre ellos, sabia que no debía sentir así, sabia lo mucho que Joon Pyo amaba a Jan Di y lo buen padre que sería de ese bebe, pero no era perfecto y la envidia forma parte de la naturaleza de cualquier humano, quería olvidar y disfrutar de la celebración de su amigo Woo Bin y un poco de alcohol no iba a hacerle daño

Suni estaba un poco preocupada por Ji Hoo nunca lo había visto tomar de ese modo y esperaba que no hiciera algún escándalo porque cada vez estaba más ebrio comprendía un poco sus razones porque Jae Kyung le había contado lo de Jan Di y él, así que suponía que su estado era solo por la noticia del bebe no se imaginaba que ella también formaba parte de esa melancolía, fue justo en ese momento que Hee Han comenzó a cantar varios de sus éxitos bailables los que hizo vibrar a todos los presentes y al final del concierto dijo que cantaría su ultima canción que era una de sus nuevos temas y que se la dedicaba a su ex novia a lo que Suni solo atino a cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor, mientras una romántica melodía sonaba en el ambiente.

_Incluso si acercas tu cabeza a mi y me miras, no lo sabrás_

_Si separo mis brazos y digo que tengo frió no lo sabrás_

_Incluso siendo invisible, sigo frente a ti_

_Pero tus ojos solo miran a través de mí_

_Una sola vez, sola vez dirige tu mirada hacia mí_

_Mientras más lloro y lloro_

_Me vuelvo más y más invisible_

_Al final de mis desesperadas suplicas_

_Si sólo me encontraras podría tenerte entre mis brazos _

_Incluso si dibujo mi corazón en la blanca nieve, no lo sabrás_

_Junte gotas de lluvia y las derrame en lugar de mis lagrimas, no lo sabrás_

_Soy frió pero aun así voy tras de ti_

_Me desprecio a mi mismo por ser tan cuadrado _

_Una sola vez, sola vez dirige tu mirada hacia mi_

_Mientras más lloro y lloro_

_Me vuelvo más y más invisible_

_Al final de mis desesperadas suplicas_

_Si sólo me encontraras podría tenerte entre mis brazos_

_Mi corazón esta partido, roto y destrozado_

_Cuando el día sea muy duro_

_Cuando este totalmente destrozado al fin podrás verme_

_Aunque no me puedas ver, te amo demasiado_

_Incluso tus dibujos de las esquinas _

_Fuertemente los tatuare en mí_

_Mi ennegrecido y lastimado corazón te lo mostraré _

_Pero como no puedes verme pensarás que solo es un punto negro_

_No puedes ver y pensarás que solo es un punto negro_

_Solo miraras eternamente fuera de la ventana._

Cuando termino el ultimo acorde de la melodía de esta canción Ji Hoo se dio cuenta que nuevamente iba a perder a la mujer que le interesaba porque este cantante aun amaba a Suni y lo más seguro es que ella no tardaría en volver con él, los observaba mientras conversaban ya una vez terminado el concierto Hee Han se unió a la fiesta ya que era un invitado de Woo Bin. Suni le dice a Hee Han que agradece su canción pero que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre, él le respondió _"lo sé Suni, lo supe en el hospital el día en que nos volvimos a encontrar se nota que entre el doctor y tú pasa algo y esta canción no la hice pensando en mi sino que pensando en él"_ a lo que Suni lo mira si entender del todo, _"mi querida Suni gracias por haber formado parte de mi vida espero que nos volvamos a ver pero ahora debo irme mañana partimos temprano la gira y esta vez será por dos años"_, Suni lo ve alejarse para despedirse de Woo Bin y Jae Kyung y por ultimo lo ve conversar con un ya bastante ebrio Ji Hoo, _"así que te vas"_ le dice el doctor _"no vas a luchar por su amor"_ a lo que el cantante le responde _"doctor es usted el que debe pelear por el amor de Suni y su pelea es la peor de todas ya que no pelea con otro más que con_ _usted mismo_, _ella lo esta esperando doctor espero que usted no se vuelva invisible para ella y solo se transforme en un buen amigo porque esta vez se nota que el que la necesita es usted_", y se fue dejando a un sorprendido Ji Hoo atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimo capitulo! Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

"_¿Qué hacemos con él?" _preguntaba un cansado Woo Bin a su señora y su prima mientras miraban a un ebrio e inconciente Ji Hoo que estaba recostado en uno de los sillones del Club. La fiesta de cumpleaños estuvo muy animada y ellos cuatro eran los últimos que quedaban, ya eran las tres de la mañana. Suni miró con cariño al doctor mientras acariciaba su cabello y le decía a su primo que lo mejor era llevarlo al departamento de ella ya que ella estaba dispuesta a cuidar de él, a la salida del club los guardias ayudaron a Ji Hoo a entrar en el auto de Woo Bin y al llegar al edificio donde vivían la fuerza la hizo su amigo, ayudado por Jae Kyung y Suni, lo dejaron en la habitación de huéspedes del departamento de Suni, sobre la cama acomodándolo para que no ahogara. _"Vas estar bien con él en ese estado_" preguntaba Jae Kyung en forma preocupada a su prima, Suni les dijo que no se preocuparan y que se fueran a dormir les agradeció la invitación al cumpleaños mientras los acompañaba a la puerta de salida. Al quedarse sola revisó a Ji Hoo lo puso más cómodo en la cama y se aseguro que no se movería mientras Suni acomodaba los cojines, él lentamente abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en la cara de la enfermera sonrió calidamente, acaricio con su mano el rostro de la joven y le dijo _"Suni… te amo"_ cerró nuevamente los ojos para volver al sueño que lo dominaba.

Suni quedó de una pieza, no podía creer la declaración de Ji Hoo, sabia que él podía sentir algo por ella pero nunca pensó ni en sus más alocados sueños que Ji Hoo la amaba, porque hasta hace poco tiempo pensaba que el doctor salía con la doctora Young Mi, pero eso fue desmentido por la propia doctora hace unas semanas cuando se encontraron de casualidad a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería del hospital, ella le contó de su novio profesor y la curiosidad de Suni pudo más preguntándole por su relación con Ji Hoo a lo que ella respondió que eran solamente buenos amigos y que ella sabia que el doctor estaba interesado en alguien pero que ella no era quien para comentarlo, Suni pensó que se trataba de Jan Di, que aun Ji Hoo no podía superarlo y por eso esta noche se puso de esta forma por la noticia del bebe de Jan Di y Joon Pyo, pero que fuera ella no lo podía creer, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para confirmarlo.

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde cuando Ji Hoo abrio los ojos, lo primero que se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama bien asegurado entre cojines, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa ni en su propia cama cuando intentó levantarse todo el alcohol que había tomado se le vino a la cabeza estaba aun mareado, vio hacia el velador que tenía al lado donde estaba su celular y su reloj además de una pastilla para la resaca y una jarra de agua que casi se termina, al incorporarse bien llega al comedor se encuentra con una Suni que lo mira en forma cariñosa y le pregunta como esta, el doctor responde que bien pero que su cabeza le duele demasiado, Suni le pregunta si quiere comer algo a lo que el le dice que por ahora no que solo quiere un poco de te. Mientras Ji Hoo toma su te Suni le dice que Woo Bin vino a ver como se encontraba y le trajo algo de ropa para que se cambie, Ji Hoo le responde que no quiere abusar más de su hospitalidad y que es mejor que se vaya a su propia casa a lo que Suni le dice que si eso es lo que quiere esta bien.

Mientras Ji Hoo se despide de ella agradeciéndole sus cuidados Suni no se atreve a increparlo por la confesión que le había hecho era obvio para ella que él no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior y al menos por ahora prefería dejar las cosas así, ya habría un momento mejor para ellos para abordar ese tema. Suni esperó un par de semanas para ver el comportamiento de Ji Hoo hacía ella, se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles que la agradaban, lo atento que era él cuando le pedía su ayuda con los niños, lo cuidadoso que era con ella siempre preocupándose de que no le faltara nada y ayudándola. Ella tenía claro sus sentimientos hace tiempo y si las cosas no hubiesen comenzado tan mal entre ellos estaba segura que este sentimiento de amor hubiese nacido mucho antes el era un hombre bueno y ahora se daba cuenta que de verdad él la amaba pero se le notaba que se controlaba cuando estaba con ella que aún él no podía ser completamente sincero con sus sentimientos. Ella no podía esperar más así que cuando Ji Hoo la volvía invitar al ballet, para el viernes en la tarde, esta vez a ver Giselle, pensó que la mejor manera de ser sincera con sus sentimientos y forzarlo a él a confesar los suyos era que conversaran en un lugar más privado, le dijo a Ji Hoo que aceptaba gustosa su invitación pero que como agradecimiento ella le prepararía la cena al estilo japonés en su departamento el sábado a las siete de la tarde.

Hacía mucho rato que Suni estaba lista ya tenía avanzada la cena cosa de hacer los últimos detalles solamente cuando llegara Ji Hoo, recordaba lo hermosa de la función de ayer Giselle y su sacrificio por amor, se preguntaba si el amor podría al fin llegar a la vida de ambos cuando sintió el timbre y supo que su momento había llegado. Ji Hoo se veía sumamente guapo esta tarde pensaba Suni, mientras servia un chardonnay bien frió en copas y le pasaba una a su invitado, mientras cenaban comentaron lo lindo de la función de ayer y de los bailarines ya que Ji Hoo conocía al bailarín principal y se lo presentó a Suni, él era japonés por lo que conversaron un poco y tenían conocidos en común, él los invitó a la fiesta de termino de temporada de ballet y ellos aceptaron, fue bastante entretenido compartir con el elenco y los técnicos de la compañía.

Cuando ya habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban conversando en el sillón del living con otra copa de vino en sus manos, Suni se lleno de valor y directamente le preguntó a Ji Hoo si recordaba algo de la noche luego del cumpleaños de Woo Bin, Ji Hoo temía esta pregunta, él pensó que ella no tomaría en serio la confesión que le hizo esa noche porque después de todo había estado demasiado ebrio, pero con la mirada de Suni al hacerle la pregunta no le quedaba duda que ella se refería a esa confesión. Ella prefirió tomar las riendas de esta conversación y le pregunto esta vez sin tapujo alguno si recordaba las palabras que le había dicho mientras le acomodaba los cojines esa noche, Ji Hoo cerro los ojos y al abrirlos y mirarla a la cara Suni vio miedo, ella no entendía el porque de ese sentimiento en los ojos del doctor pero lo que si sabia es que ella lo amaba y que no pasaba de esta noche para confesarse con él, pero primero quería saber si efectivamente él la amaba como se lo había dicho esa noche. Suni le dijo mirándola a los ojos es complicado decirte esto, ella lo interrumpe y le dice no Ji Hoo no es complicado por la formas en que me miras estoy segura que recuerdas lo que dijiste solo dime si o no, no te pido nada más. Suni le dice tomándola por los hombros mientras ambos están sentados en el sillón cada vez que he confesado mis sentimientos a una mujer esta ha huido de mi o me ha transformado sólo en su amigo me pasó con Seo Hyun y con Jan Di no soportaría que me pasara contigo Suni porque el sentimiento que siento hacia ti es el más fuerte de todos, entonces yo lo diré Yoon Ji Hoo te amo, nunca había amado a un hombre como te amo a ti y creo que nunca podré amar a otro más que a ti, luego de decir esto ella tomó el rostro del doctor dándole un beso apasionado en los labios a lo que él respondió de la misma forma, poco después le dijo que también la amaba y que si no hubiese sido tan estúpido en Bali podría haberse confesado mucho antes, Suni rió mientras seguían los besos que cada vez se volvían más apasionados a lo que cuando las manos de Suni acariciaban el pecho de Ji Hoo sobre la camisa que traía, él la detuvo y le dijo Suni no crees que vamos un poco rápido después de todo es la primera vez que nos besamos, ella lo mira seriamente y le dice en forma solemne mientras sus manos siguen acariciando su pecho, _"Doctor Yoon ya no soy una niña, ni soy una dama en apuros, se que tú tienes el complejo de príncipe encantador pero de verdad ese papel no sirve conmigo, me encanta que seas un caballero pero yo no necesito un príncipe blanco para ser feliz necesito un hombre que me ame, me proteja pero que también me desee como mujer y que se comporte como un hombre"_ a lo que Ji Hoo la vuelve a besar esta vez sin contener su deseo hacía ella como nunca lo había hecho con una mujer mientras entre caricias le dice que las cosas con ella siempre fueron especiales porque es la primera mujer que en vez de necesitar ser salvada lo salvaba a él y esta vez sería para siempre.


End file.
